1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing parking toll, and more particularly to a parking toll system effected through the operation of mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Parking toll systems are generally categorized as on-street parking toll and parking lot toll systems. As to on-street parking toll, it is further categorized as coin operated parking meter and tollbooth which are detailed below. As to coin-operated parking meter on the street, driver must prepare sufficient coins prior to parking. Note that sufficient coins means the amount of coins that driver has to prepare according to the period of time which he/she intends to occupy that parking space. In a typical example, driver first inserts coin(s) into the parking meter prior to legally occupying the parking space. In some cases, parking meter is designed to have only accommodate a maximum of a certain period of time per use. As such, driver has to return to that space to insert coin(s) again if he/she wants to continue to occupy that space when the time is about to expire. Driver can not have his/her extra coin(s) return if he/she leave earlier than expected. Also, such parking space is not available for service if the coin box is full.
As to tollbooth, a toll keeper must repeatedly inspect those parking meters. If there is a vehicle parked in one of the parking spaces, toll keeper will immediately issue a ticket to that vehicle and retain the stub. Toll keeper will issue a new ticket if the vehicle still occupies that parking space when predetermined parking time is expired. Alternatively, toll keeper changes the parking time on the previous ticket and stub. Further, driver has to pay the toll at leaving. At end of work, toll keeper must calculate and check the money received prior to forwarding the money and stubs to parking management office. Also, the office has to create record(s), file, and do all the other maintenance. In view of the foregoing, the whole toll process is very tedious, time consuming, and inconvenient.
In one type of on-street parking toll system, a parking ticket is issued to driver at entrance of parking lot by a toll keeper or a time clock. Likewise, a toll is charged to driver at exit of parking lot by a toll keeper or a time clock when driver leaves. Similarly, at end of work, toll keeper must calculate and check the money received prior to forwarding the money to parking management office. Also, the office has to create record(s), file, and do all the other maintenance. As such, the whole toll process is also very tedious, time consuming, and inconvenient.
In another type of onstreet parking toll system, a card is issued to driver automatically at the entrance. Then gate bar is lifted to allow vehicle to pass through. Driver should insert coin(s) at collector device in order to activate the device to print a leaving time on the card. Then, the driver drives the vehicle to the exit to insert card in the card reader. Finally, gate bar is lifted again to allow vehicle to leave once payment is validated by the card reader. This technique also suffers the drawbacks of being tedious and time consuming. Further, driver should prepare coin(s) in advance.
As to the mobile phone systems employed by a mobile phone company, there are GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access), and AMPS (Advanced Mobile Phone Service) available now in which GSM is the most widely employed. It is also known that Data Service equipment is provided in each of above systems including SMS (Short Messaging Services), WAP (Wireless Application Protocol), GPRS (General Packet Radio Services), and MLS (Mobile Location Services). Each of above Data Services is applicable to the invention as detailed later. As to the SMS, for example, you can leave your message in a voice mail box if you make a call to a turned-off mobile phone. Voice mail box will immediately inform the called party that there is a message recorded once the mobile phone is turned on because the SMS function provided by GSM is activated simultaneously. It is quite convenient. As such, the SMS is further illustrated by means of GSM as detailed below.
Terms Definition
(1) SM (Short Message);
(2) SMS (Short Message Service);
(3) SC (Service Center);
(4) SME (Short Message Entity);
(5) SMS-GMSC (Gateway MSC for SMS);
(6) MSC (Message Service Center); and
(7) MS (Message Service).
Network Structure
As shown in FIG. 15, an SME is sent to MSC through SC and SMS-GMSC. Consequently, an MS is performed in compliance with European Telecommunication Standard. SMS comprises storing and access both available on mobile phone services. This invention aims at expanding the application of mobile phone in parking toll by providing a system with specifically designed associated hardware and software.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a parking toll system without requiring driver to prepare coin(s) in advance and pay the toll at parking or leaving. This system is performed through a simple operation of driver""s mobile phone.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a convenient, labor saving, and effective toll collecting system for the management of parking facilities.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.